


Break this Space

by Dottingpetals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Older Characters, Other, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, hunk is a sweet baby, keith and lance are super gay for each other and only pidge can see it bc they are dORKS, klance relationship, nerds, pidge can be any gender i just like he/him for this!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottingpetals/pseuds/Dottingpetals
Summary: Pidge was absolutely, completely, and positively determined to have as little human interaction as possible in his four years of college. It didn't make sense, the whole college experience. The point was to get in, go to class, build some sick ass robots, and get out with honors. He didn't have time to fuck around with some guy at tech nerd parties. (drinking games involving math always got terrifying)
   But of course, life likes to fuck with Pidge as much as possible.
   Of course the west dorms got gassed out by some disgusting bug infection. Of course they had to move all the occupants into whatever space Altea U could find. It didn't matter how much the dean Coran loved to dote on Pidge and his convient skills, they had to cramp these pre-paid dorm kids somewhere. And Pidges room was very much open.
A fic about my fav paladin dorks becoming friends and finding happiness!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! This is actually the very first fanficion iv ever written, so id really appreciate feedback and as much critiquing as possible!! Its so exciting to start something iv wanted to for a while now so thank you for reading <3

      Pidge was absolutely, completely, and positively determined to have as little human interaction as possible in his 4 years of college.

      He never liked working with anyone besides his brother, his friends never extended outside of robotics club in highschool and he was very happy with keeping it that way. He could build entire robots in just a few days (albeit he didn't sleep much in these time periods,) because he didn't have anyone but Matt working with him. He had amazing grades his mom loved, and that's what was important. He needed to get through college; what he doesn't need is another barely-18 year old dude cramming up what small space he had in the dorm.

      He had his brother Matt do a small (totally legal) hacking favor for the dean just to get a dorm room to himself, he hated the idea of having to program with some asshole breathing down his neck and using his toothbrush. On top of that he got to hide his little ferret Rover under the huge desk next to his bed. Rover was 100 times better than a roommate, he was small and a soft creamy color and he loved booping Pidge on the nose. Ya, he was much better.

      It didn't make sense, the whole college experience. The point was to get in, go to class, build some sick ass robots, and get out with honors. He didn't have time to fuck around with some guy at tech nerd parties. (drinking games involving math always got terrifying)

      But of course, life likes to fuck with Pidge as much as possible.

      Of course the west dorms got gassed out by some disgusting bug infection. Of course they had to move all the occupants into whatever space Altea U could find. It didn't matter how much the dean Coran loved to dote on Pidge and his convient skills, they had to cramp these pre-paid dorm kids somewhere. And Pidge's room was very much open.

      “Fucking quiznak,” Pidge groaned after reading his email from Coran. “Its barely been a month, Rover.” The ferret just nuzzled further into the space of his jacket collar.

       He flopped back onto his bedsheets and groaned as long as possible before giving up and his round glasses flopping off his face. _This guy's gunna be a huge dick, if he touches my stuff im kicking his ass into space_. “What’da think Rover, should we pull a home alone and try to keep them out? oUCH” Rover nipped Piges nose and shuffled around his collar in a huff. “Fine, fine, no traps.”

       Rover gave a satisfied chirp and scampered to cuddle the pillow at the end of the bed. Pidge forced himself to sit back up and readjusted his glasses in the full body mirror across the room.

       Pidge had filled out after starting T a few months ago. He was still incredibly short, but the lean muscle in her arms and legs had gotten more defined with early morning runs before class, his face was sharper and had finally lost its baby fat. He still had to wear a binder, but he felt like he was getting closer to what he wanted. It made his smile just a bit, even if someone came in and fucked with his work, he was happy getting to this point.

       Pidge stood to stretch, popping the joints in his back and shaking off the numbness in his legs. He gathered the papers he had due in the morning, his laptop, some granola bars, and stuck his arm out to offer Rover a ride in the front of his hoodie. He just refused and curled deeper into the mint green pillow.

       He snorted and locked the door behind him (leaving a small snack on the desk for Rover despite his buttheaded-ness) and closed the door behind him. 

_        Might as well get something done before tomorrow  _ he thought as he started his trek to the library, the bright sunset oranges casting his shadow through the hallway window.

  
  



End file.
